


Inner Heat

by StarkerKeyz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, D/s, M/M, mild cum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz
Summary: "Are you sure?" Peter asks."Yes. Trust me, I'm into it."Tony's into a lot of things the kid would feel the need to check in about. They're easing their way to those other kinks. For now, they’ve gone over technique and theory and Tony has given his full consent; it’s time to get to the fun part and experiment.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Inner Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cagestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/gifts).



> I sent Cage a couple paragraphs of smut to feel better, as you do for your friends, and she asked me to expand on it so here it is :) 
> 
> Didn't specify age for Peter so pick whichever you like after 18 and happy reading!

"Are you sure?" Peter says from atop Tony's lap like sitting on a man's cock is the best time to check in. 

Tony pets his thighs soothingly. Peter is one of the best partners he’s ever had but he’ll get the kid, hopefully, to a point where he’s more confident in himself. 

"Yes. Trust me, I'm into it." 

Tony's into a lot of things the kid would feel the need to check in about. They're easing their way to those other kinks. For now, they’ve gone over technique and theory and Tony has given his full consent; it’s time to get to the fun part and _experiment_. 

Peter nods and then leans forward enough to flutter his hands around Tony's collarbones. He takes long enough that Tony picks up his hand and gives his knuckles a kiss; then he puts Peter's hands on his neck and lets go.

"Okay. Okay." Peter tightens his hands and unconsciously, his pelvis tightens in conjunction. He gasps softly when he feels Tony's cock buck deep within him. 

_Fuck_ , he really is into this. 

He can see it in Tony’s blown pupils and parted lips, in the way his tongue darts out and his body relaxes while his cock stiffens. Peter feels a rush of power knowing that he’s the one putting that look on Tony’s face.

“How-how was that?” Peter starts and repeats, easing up on the pressure and removing his hands entirely. His eyes drop to where his hands had been; looking for any red marks or signs of bruising. 

“A tease,” Tony says bluntly, taking any possible edge off his words with a grin and a quick swivel of his hips into Peter.

He tugs him down to swallow his gasp in a kiss, fingers weaving into brown curls and holding him there. Tony gave a small pull and a gentle kiss, just enough pressure to tickle the nerve endings. Then, he _tugs_ ; igniting the same spots and biting into Peter’s lower lip when the younger man’s cock leaks and twitches visibly from the treatment. Tony smirks and lets him go with a parting kiss. 

“See the difference?”

“Y-yeah. I do.” Peter has to resist the urge to squirm and ride Tony into the mattress. This is _for Tony_. He can’t get distracted by his own horniness. 

“You can move while you’re doing it,” Tony adds, nonchalant, like Peter isn’t clamping down eagerly with each word. 

He tips his head so his throat is bared and suddenly, it seems so vulnerable and _erotic_ to Peter. He licks his lips and cups his palm around Tony’s neck, slotting his fingers into place, lashes falling down as his eyes flutter half- lidded in arousal. His hand looks so soft compared to Tony’s skin.

Peter experiments by lifting his hips without letting go and- _oh_. Oh, yes. Tony’s cock glides against his inner walls, rubbing him in all the right spots; and when Peter rises up he leans his weight a little forward, each time pressing downwards onto Tony -careful not to lean _too much_ weight, though- and he’s watching the man’s face go red and his eyes hazy. Peter’s dick is a forgotten brand of pleasure against his stomach. It’s ignored in favor of keeping both hands on Tony’s throat. 

Peter has no idea _why_ he likes this as much as he does. There’s no denying the way he’s leaking pre all over Tony’s belly or the way Tony’s pulling him _closer_ instead of pushing him away. He lets up on the pressure at the same time he slams himself down and grinds his hips in a slow, sinful circle; using a swivel Tony taught him. 

The sound Tony lets out isn’t a word but conveys an entire dialogue of pleasure all the same. 

Peter feels like his entire life’s focus is narrowing to that one sweet cry falling from Tony’s lips. It reaches somewhere deep inside of him and pulls out something dark and warm and Peter knows one absolute fact; he’s going to get Tony to make that noise _again. And again. And again._

“Look at you.” Peter’s talking before he’s thought about what he’s going to say. Usually, that’s a bad thing but right now, it’s so easy. He doesn’t need to think about anything but how to keep Tony’s cock hard and his eyes blown until the brown is almost gone. “You’re so beautiful like this. You’re so _hard_ inside me. You like it when I ride you with my hands on your neck?”

Tony nods his head; doesn’t even try to speak. His brain is swimmy and his body is thrumming. Peter’s been squeezing his inner walls in time with his fingers and this inadvertent double stimulation has pushed Tony right out of his own head and into a place of heat and bliss. He’s so close already. 

He reaches for Peter’s thighs, misses, lands on his knees instead. He traces upwards, undeterred, and skims the nail of his thumbs over Peter’s inner thighs to get his attention. 

“What is it, baby?” Peter’s never called Tony that- not like this. It makes his dick throb _so good_. 

Is this how Tony feels when he calls Peter those pet names all the time? Peter lets go of Tony’s neck to give him air to breathe and room to talk. 

“Close.” Tony’s single word reply is _wrecked_. 

The spot where Peter’s been gripping is red and angry. There’s going to be a collar of bruises for days when they’re done with this scene. Peter imagines sinking his teeth into the bruises and drops a hand down to grip himself and start stroking. 

“You don’t cum until I say,.” Peter orders - _orders!_ \- and Tony nods his head up and down in answer. 

Peter sits up straighter from the rush of power that the gesture gives him. He’s right on the edge, himself, from riding Tony’s cock while collaring his neck with Peter’s slender fingers. Tony giving in when he asks? Tony _obeying_ someone, willingly, _eagerly_ even? 

These thoughts are a kind of power rush all their own. He finds himself rolling his hips, lifting and lowering himself in short rabbit bursts. 

Fuck, he’s so close.

The short term memory of what he’s just been doing flashes behind his fluttering lashes and he speeds up his strokes. He’s going to remember this night for the rest of his _life_ but he can’t keep his eyes open and tracking for long. 

He rocks himself so Tony’s cockhead rubs his prostate and he cums into his fist, thick rivulets oozing from the tip to slip all across his fingers and dribble downwards towards Tony’s belly. It doesn’t shoot but there’s still enough to leave a visible puddle in Tony’s abs that Peter wants to lick clean. 

After Peter’s come down from the initial high, he locks eyes with Tony; he smirks and holds up the hand that’s covered in his own cum, cocking an eyebrow in question. Giving Tony an out. 

Tony reaches; squeezes Peter’s hips in encouragement. 

“Your turn.” Peter pauses for a moment, wondering -should he have used a pet name again? Too formal? Is he doing this right?- but then, Tony rubs his hips and pulls his attention back again. 

He leaned forward as he’d originally planned and wraps his hands around Tony’s throat for a third time that night. His cum rubs into Tony’s neck as he starts to squeeze, fingers slotted where Tony had taught him to place them. 

“Cum for me. Cum inside of me. You’ve _earned it_.”

He knows _exactly_ what those words have done to Tony; because they do the same to him when Tony uses them.

Tony keens and claws into Peter’s hips as he cums. His cock bucks and throbs for a long eternity, emptying what feels like his entire night's load deep inside of Peter’s thoroughly used hole. His body is one long nerve ending connected by the two points of Peter’s hands and ass. The sticky, wet press of Peter’s fingers below his jaw has his chest heating and groin throbbing. 

Peter slowly lets go of Tony’s neck and then sits still for a moment. He looks at Tony and wishes he had his cell phone close at hand. The man is a wreck; eyes hazy and _gone_ , neck red and glistening with white, chest heaving. 

“Was that…” Peter’s unsure of the next part. 

They’ve both cum. Normally, they’d be talking and joking by now but Tony’s…... not really tracking. Or, he is, but very slowly. Especially for Tony. Which is why it takes Peter sliding off of his softening cock to jolt Tony out of his daze and pay closer attention. 

“You were _perfect_. Let’s get cleaned up, okay?” Tony’s still riding high but he’s fluid enough to regain control here, at the end. 

He sits up and gives Peter a kiss, cupping his hand around his cheek and ear to feel his heat. He can’t resist teasing Peter one last time before the aftercare really starts. 

“You’re going to be applying the concealer tomorrow when the bruises come in.”


End file.
